The Blackwing, Bad wolf, and the Doctor
by SeverusNight
Summary: What happens when Rose can not die, and John does? Easy she stops careing, but what happens when Donna Noble is captured by Torchwood? How did she get there? and who is this girl who calls Donna "mom"? can she really get Rose back to The Doctor so she can spend forever together?
1. Chapter 1

Tears streamed down Rose's face, not again, _why why WHY?_ her mind cried. The day was sunny completely unsutible weather for a time such as this. Tony looked over at his sister, the pain in her eyes was evident, he put an arm around her shoulders pulling her close. Rose burried her face into her brothers jacket, and she sobbed even as Tony and his wife pulled her away from his grave.

"Come now Rosie." Tony whispered into his sisters hair "It'll be okay,"

This simple statement caused his sister to sob even harder, it broke Tony's heart, Rose had told him of her adventures with the Doctor and how he had left her with John after saving the universe from the Daleks. And now here they were, walking away from the from the grave of the person that the Doctor had left her with.

Tony suddenly got angry, as Rose got into the car he swore that no matter what he would see his sister smiling again.

_five months later. _

Rose was in her office at Torchwood when Tony burst into her office. Sweat poured off of him and he looked around as if he were being followed, he shut and locked the door then closed the blinds.

"Tony?" Rose questioned, he was 50 years old, he should not be running like that.

"Rosie, listen to me, you need to get down to the holding cells under the facility."

Rose looked at her brother with concern written all over her face, "Tony, whats wrong?"

He stared at Rose, "That girl, the one you found a year back?"

Rose nodded "I remember her."

"They didnt do as they said they would, oh Rosie, they figured she was alien when you brought her in, as soon as dad died they started experimenting. They're going to kill her Rose i know it!"

Suddenly there was a sharp knock on her door, Tony looked at her panic evident in his eyes. Rose motioned with her head for him to hide in her bathroom, Tony ran behind her and closed her bathroom door with a soft click. Again the knocking persisted.

"Yeah, yeah I get it, come in you lot." Rose said irritation clear in her voice.

The door opened and a guy in a black suite came in. "Hello Ms. Tyler, " He said walking around the desk, he grabbed her arm, "Where is that brother of yours?"

"Let go of me!" Rose growled "And my name is not Ms. Tyler! Its Ms. Wolf!" She declared

The man laughed "Come off it Ms. Tyler," He said amused, "We have one of your accosiates." he clicked his fingers and two men with guns pointed at the persons head dragged in a firey red haired woman.

"Donna!" Rose yelled wrenching herself away from the man and running to Donna, who was thrown to the floor, Donna looked at Rose and smiled weakly

"I found you." Donna whispered. "I knew i would." with that Donna passed out.

Rose glared at the man "What have you done?" she asked, her voice ice enough that the two men backed away a little.

"Ms. Noble crossed over somehow she's diffrent you know, just like you she wont age. He again grabbed Rose, "Now" He said hauling her to her feet and pushing her out the door, "I want you to meet our other guest."

Rose sighed and struggled against her restraints, but as usual it was of no use. Donna was on the bed in the cell, the other guest they had mentioned was a girl about 18 or so, she was malnurished but that didnt stop her from glaring at the men when the pushed Rose in and put Donna on the bed.

Rose sighed "I wish you were here." She whispered, she meant the Doctor, but in a way she also had meant John she still missed him horribly, a tear escaped her eye.

"Don't cry." The girl said, Rose looked at her, she had pitch black hair and bright ice blue eyes, "Bad wolf, flower of the lonely man dont cry,"

Rose's eyes bugged out of her head. "How do you know all that?" She whispered

The girl shrugged, Rose was about to question her again when Donna stirred, the girl looked over at Donna, who sat up her hand on her head.

"If i ever get my hands on those daft guards, ill kill them," Donna growled.

"Mom!" the girl shouted and ran over to Donna and hugged her,

"Hello sweetie," Donna said smiling, she pulled back "Oh darling what have they done?"

the girl shook her head, "Doesnt matter, but right now I need to get to the other universe,"

Donna nodded, "Right, not too sure how i got here, but you know wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff." Donna smiled as she quoted the Doctor.

Rose was confused, "Wait a second, the Doctor said the the walls between the parallel universes closed for good when he left me with John,"

Donna smiled "Well they did, except our dear old Doctor didnt account for an extinct race being well not so extinct."

"Mom time for explinatons later, I really should be going, did you inform Jack?"

"Captain Jack?" Rose asked and Donna nodded, '

"Yes darling, he doesnt know how and why, but he'll trust you for the most part."

The girl nodded then turned to Rose, "Rose, your ageing slowly you know that right?"

Rose nodded, "Yeah, im like Jack somehow,"

The girl smiled, "I..." She stopped, "I'm someone who can help you stay with the Doctor forever, if i can ever find the slippery basterd,"

Donna laughed "Right just do what we talked about doing, im sure the Doctor will be able to handle whatever enemy you stole time from."

The girl turned to Rose, "Rose, i dont have time to expain all of what im going to do, but basically im going to give you a gift, and you'll be able to stay with the Doctor forever, but theres a catch."

Rose laughed bitterly and shivered, the wet coldness of the cell didnt seem to bother Donna or this girl, but Rose was starting to freeze "Theres always a catch! so whats this one?"

The girl bit her lip. "If i release the time i stole from you i also relase the time stolen from an enemy of the Doctors, now nothing could come of it if i do, but it could also bring said person back to life..."

Rose looked at the girl, "How long do I have to decide?"

"Rose," Donna said "You have as long as you need," She then looked to the girl she had raised since she was small. " Maddox, you need to leave, my blackwing and find the doctor.'

Maddox looked at her mom, her mother prefered not to call her the blackwingand it pained her to hear her mom say it now. "Right, be back soon."

With that Maddox closed her eyes and felt her physcial body become nothing more than golden streams of time. She felt herself becoming corpral again and she opened her eyes again, the light harsh and she squinted, she was in a plain room, a bed and a dresser sat in the corner. Dizziness washed over her and as she fell to the ground the door opened.

"Oh God! Ianto get Jack!" She heard a feminine voice call out,"its all right, just stay with me."

Maddox felt herself slipping and did not fight it, she fell into oblivion.

So what do you think? It goes kinda fast i know, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Rose stared at the place where the girl had been, she had seen a lot of things traveling with the Doctor, and later working for Torchwood, but never anything like this! that girl had just became golden light.

"What the bloody hell was that!" Rose exclaimed

Donna laughed "Rose I would expect you to be more understanding of something like this, you and I both know that you have seen weird things with the Doctor."

Rose stood up and paced, "But those things always always made some kind of sense, but a girl becoming golden light in front of me and then it disappearing that makes no sense!" She screeched,

Donna sighed, "Rose cant you just accept it please?" she asked in almost a whisper, "I can't explain this right now, so please just leave well enough alone."

Rose stilled her shoulders slumping, "Alright, but I want at least one explanation." she murmured

Donna furrowed her brow, "I'll do the best I can?" she said as if it were a question. "Just tell me what you want to know."

"How do you have your memories back? John told me what would happen if you kept your memories,"

This made Donna smile, "Oh yes, Space boy thinks he's oh so clever," Donna grabbed Rose's hands and put one over the left side of her chest and the other over the right, Rose's eyes grew wide as she felt Donna's strong heartbeats.

"How?" Rose whispered, " Your a Time Lord."

Donna smiled softly, "Amazing isn't it? Apparently Space boy is more clever then even he knows" She laughed " The meta crisis Doctor's hand was packed full of regeneration energy, it made him, but like I said it was a two way transfer, though i had to die to get the second heart,"

Rose's heart skipped a beat, "Die?" she chocked out clearly still shocked.

Donna nodded, "I was working with Jack, Gwen, and Ianto when we were attacked by a life form we had never seen before, the thing fought hard, it killed me, strange that i woke up in my own coffin," She laughed "Scared the living hell out of everyone when i came to work the next day,"

Rose felt the chill of Donna's words and of the cell creep into her bones and she asked, "What kind of life form was it?" Donna scratched the back of her head, "The best i can describe it is a Banshee type creature, its cry was something to dread," she waved her hand through the air, "But thats not the point, The regeneration was weird it made my hair redder and my temper is not as bad as it was before, and im a couple inches shorter,"

Rose looked at Donna, tears filled her eyes and she sat next to her she embraced the woman but jumped back when a loud crash sounded from somewhere outside the cell, "What was that?" she asked,

Men came pouring past, they heard various shouts and gun fire, and sadly the sound of men dying.

"He's here, code yellow code yellow! Call the Master!" then a strangled cry,

"What in the word?" Donna said,

"The Doctor, he's here" They heard a frightened shout "Someone Call the Mas..." the voice faded off into screams of torture, and a body slamming against a wall quite near the cell,

"The Doctor." Rose muttered amazed The Doctor was here? But how? Why? Rose stood up, Donna grabbed her arm and a man ran in front of their cell, only to be killed by something unseen. A laugh meet the their ears,

"There." A distinct and familiar northern accent said "Just how i like you stupid apes, dead."

He laughed clearly taking joy in the persons death, he stepped in front of their cell and Rose was about to reach out, the figure was impossible and yet here he was before her just out of reach, The Doctor in his ninth body. His leather jacket was covered in blood and spatters of it were on his face and in his hair, he was about to move on when he heard Donna get off the bed, the mattress making a squealing sound, he turned and faced them,

"Well what do we have here?" He said in a voice that showed the madness within him, the madness that he had succumbed to. "Two prisoners, presumably human," He then stopped an evil smile on his face, "Well, well," He laughed again, and Donna stepped in front of Rose. "How did you escape the Time Lock?"

Donna narrowed her eyes and her mind working out all of the possible ways she could do this, a smirk flashed its way onto her face for the barest of moments then was gone. "Oi Raum Junge du oft baden? Sie stinken wie eine Fledermaus aus der Innenringe von rund Hölle entkommen?" She asked in perfect German with an inflection on the letters that was from her home universe and not this one.

The Doctor narrowed his eyes, "Do not use some make up language on me." he growled hatefully, he opened the cell with a screwdriver that was certainly not sonic, it was something else. He stepped in, a mad man's grin on his face, Donna stepped fully infront of Rose, covering Roses body with her own, her arm out stretched as if it would stop him from taking the woman behind her that meant so much to her best friend.

The Doctor laughed, his face contorted in a way that Rose did not recognize and frankly scared her," Do you really suppose that your arm will stop me?"

"Stay back, I know who you've become,: Donna growled, this caused the Doctor to laugh

"Thats all well enough, but if.." He was cut off by a someone shouting

"That's enough Valeyard!" they all turned, a blond skinny man dressed in a suit and a gash on his head heavily panting glowered at The Doctor-or rather who he'd become, this Valeyard.

Valeyard clapped, "Well done." he said a vicious glint in his eyes, "You passed my test, my dear Master."

He glared at the man and Rose looked at them both, thats it! she thought This universe is completely nutters. Rose watched as the two men began to circle each other

"I don't want to fight you Valeyard!" The Master said, "I just want you to go back to the way you were! Come with me and we dont have to be enemies!"

Valeyard barked out a laugh, "Oh Master, you are so foolishly optimistic, there is no way I would become that Doctor again." He spat the last part out. "I am The Valeyard now, Can't you hear it!" He asked with malicious glee "The drums are getting closer." With that The Valeyard lunged at The Master and Rose screamed.

Please review! and if you have any questions about who The Valeyard is just ask.

also heres what Donna said translated, sorry if the german is a little roughi space boy do you bathe often? you stink like a bat escaped from the inner rings of some hell. kinda dumb i know but oh wel


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Maddox felt herself waking up, her body became aware of its surroundings. A light tingling sensation found its way through her limbs. Maddox groaned and opened her eyes and immediately regretted doing so. The bright florescent lights burned her eyes, she snapped them shut. She re-opened her eyes, slowly this time, letting them get use to the lights, she pushed herself into a sitting position letting her back rest against the wall. Maddox put a hand to her head, and ran her fingers through her hair. Sighing Maddox began to take inventory of her appendages. lets see here She thought two arms, two hands, ten fingers, two legs, two feet. she reached up to her head and felt two eyes nose in the right place, lips also in the right place, ears more or less in the same place as last time. then she began to examine her arms. turning her right arm palm side up she groaned. The tattoo she had gotten on her back had migrated to her arm. Two snakes wrapped around a rose with wings. It was smallish, extending from the middle of her wrist to just over half way to her elbow.

Her head snapped up from examining the tattoo the door opened. Captain Jack Harkness stood in the door way with a cup of tea in his hand. A smile stretched across his face.

"You sure slept long." he said "I was beginning to think you'd never wake." He walked in and shut the door, then sat in a chair by the bed Maddox was on. "Jack Harkness, hello" He said extending his hand to her his smile becoming more than just a smile of good will, Maddox rolled her eyes.

"Seriously there is a time and a place for such behavior." she said in a voice she didn't recognize. Her voice was more musical than she remembered it being, she growled to herself. I hate the changes in tone when I do that! she thought hatefully, it was going to take some time to get use to the voice she had now, though there were hints of the tone she use to have underneath the musical nature of the voice she had now.

Jack sighed "I was just saying hello!" he grumbled

Maddox raised an eyebrow, and giggled remembering what her mother said about the person before her. "For you that's all it takes."

This time Jack raised an eyebrow, "What i want to know is how you got into Torchwood."

Maddox stopped giggling. "Uhhhhhh, did my mom not say anything to you? You know my mom Donna?"

Jack froze. "I haven't heard from Donna in years, last I heard from her she..." Jack stopped and pondered his eyes going wide. "Ohhh so your the one she said I should trust." he said, got up from the chair and began to pace.

"Please Jack," Maddox said whispered "I need you to trust me,"

Jack sighed, "Look, its not that I hold anything against you, so this is nothing personal, but i can't trust you based on the word of a friend I haven't seen in years,"

"Jack please!" Maddox said her voice rising, "I need to you to trust me! How else am I going to find the Doctor!"

Jack stopped his pacing and looked at her narrowing his eyes, "Why do you want to find the Doctor?" he asked his voice becoming a low growl. This was not the way Maddox wanted things to go. She needed Jack to trust her, but he was being difficult!

Maddox exhaled, no need to get mad at him, she did not need a reason for the White wings to catch up with her, not with them being able to hide so well in human cities. "Because," she started, "I made a promise to a friend of mine, a very dear friend that I would reunite the lonely traveler with his bad wolf." she said, "And if i don't, well not good things will happen."

Jack glared at her, "So let me get this strait, you made a promise to a friend of yours to bring back Rose Tyler to the Doctor and if you don't bad things will happen?"

Maddox nodded "Yes, please Jack, you have to believe me! I need to find him as soon as possible! Things are not always what they seem to be, and this is one of those times! Please" Maddox begged.

Jack sighed, "Fine i'll believe you, but i dont trust you, not fully at least, but I need to find the Doctor as well so yeah, welcome to the Torchwood team, while your here I expect you to contribute something to this team alright?"

Maddox could only nod as Jack went about explaining the dynamics of the team. In the back of her mind Maddox wondered about her mother, about Rose and about the man she missed the most, and hoped that he had made it there and saved them before those stupid humans could harm her mother in anyway.

Alright, so the plot thickens! (not by much though)


End file.
